Candice (anime)
Candice is a character appearing in Diamond & Pearl series, who is the Gym Leader of Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region. Appearance Candice has black hair tied into pigtails with blue scrunchies and amber eyes. She also has blue pins on both sides of her hair. She wears a elbow-length long sleeved white shirt, a blue bow on her chest, a short brown skirt that reaches her thighs, and a blue cardigan most of the time tied around her waist but sometimes when just talking worn on top of her white shirt. Candice also wears knee-length white and blue striped socks and brown shoes. Personality Candice is a cheerful girl, who is childhood friends with Zoey and also a teacher of the trainer shool located in Snowpoint City. If she is able to, she helps Zoey to become a better coordinator. Candice is also very serious when it comes to battling. Biography Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl While the gang walked to Snowpoint City, a flashfoward of what to come was shown.DP120: Mysterious Creatures: Pokémon! Candice's first appearance was when her Abomasnow came towards Ash, Dawn, Brock and Zoey. Then Candice jumped out of a tree with her sweater on and talked to them, being amazed by Dawn's jacket. Zoey pushed her, saying that she should introduce herself to the heroes, and Candice then introduces herself as the Gym Leader of Snowpoint City to the heroes. Candice then lead them into her school where she is the teacher and gave them advice about how to be friendly towards Pokémon. She also later told them that both Zoey and she raised up Zoey's Glameow when they were younger.DP126: Classroom Training! Candice accepted to battle Ash in a four-on-four battle. They battled in the Snowpoint City Gym, which was covered with an icy flooring. The battle began, and really quickly, Candice jumped, and merrily tied her blue sweater around her waist and sent out her first Pokémon, Sneasel. Ash sent out Grotle, however despite having the type advantage, along with being quick and agile, Sneasel still lost to Grotle. After that, Candice sent out her second Pokémon, Medicham, which then battled with Ash's Staraptor, using the moves Fire Punch and Confusion. Being defeated, Candice sent out her third Pokémon, Snover, who defeated Ash's Gliscor. Finally, Candice sent out her most powerful Pokémon, her Abomasnow. Ash sent out his last resort Pokémon, Chimchar. Chimchar defeated Abomasnow with Fire-type combat. After the battle, she gave the Icicle Badge to Ash, Paul then appeared, wanting to challenge Candice for a battle.DP127: Sliding Into Seventh! Candice refused Paul's challenge as she just battled with Ash, so she told Paul to come back tomorrow to battle her. Candice saw Paul's and Ash's rivalry and stated that Dawn and Zoey were rivals too, but they weren't like that. The next day, Candice came to the Battle Pyramid with her Dodrio to see Pyramid King Brandon. Candice watched the battle battle between Paul and Brandon and after the battle, which Paul lost, Paul told Candice to prepare herself for their battle. Candice looked forward to it and said to Zoey that she should train too, so the both of them left on Candice's Dodrio.DP128: A Pyramiding Rage! Candice met the heroes again in Brussel Town, where she was to watch Zoey's contest. Candice first didn't realize that the heroes were sitting next to her, but she started to hug Dawn when Zoey won, surprising that the heroes were sitting next to her. Ash asked if Candice shouldn't be in her gym, and Candice stated that they weren't many challengers anyway. After the contest, Candice and the heroes congratulated Zoey on her victory and Candice stated that they should have a party to celebrate the victory. While having the party, Candice shared her favorite dessert, Tamato Berry Ice Cream Sandwich, with the heroes. The next day, Candice watched Dawn training for her upcoming contest. Seeing Dawn struggling with her combination, Candice showed her a combination with her Abomasnow she could do with her Mamoswine and her Cyndaquil.DP155: Double-Time Battle Training! Candice watched Dawn's performance from Daybreak Town with Zoey on TV in Snowpoint City.DP161: Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn! Candice also watched the finals between Zoey and Dawn of the Grand Festival. After the battle, Zoey said to Dawn that Candice was throwing a party in Snowpoint City for her since she won the Grand Festival, so she had to go back to Snowpoint City.DP177: A Grand Fight for Winning! Pokémon On hand Voice actresses *'Czech': Jitka Mouckova, Jana Palenickova *'Spanish': Valle Acebron, Blanca Hualde *'Iberian Spanish': Cristina Hernandez, Cynthia De Pando Gallery Sinnoh Gym Leaders.png See also *Candice (Adventures) *Candice (DPA) References Category:Gym Leaders Category:Ice Pokémon User